Blocking one's telephone number from being presented at a device to which a call is being made may have numerous benefits, including privacy benefits such as the recipient of the telephone call not being able to ascertain the telephone number and the telephone number therefore not being used later for future calling or dissemination without the telephone number owner's approval. As recognized herein, such blocking is often done for every call that is made using a given telephone number.
However, some people will not answer a call when being received via a telephone number that is blocked, which can lead to an inability of the person with the blocked telephone number to communicate with those people. As further recognized herein, this can be particularly frustrating when the caller and the other person know each other fairly well and hence the caller would not mind if the other person ended up being able to ascertain the telephone number used by the caller. There are currently no adequate solutions to the foregoing computer-related problem.